


Dear Agent No.XI

by Antarctican



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctican/pseuds/Antarctican
Summary: 特工au一封信、布蘭特和他男神的故事(全文完)。
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Marco Reus
Kudos: 6





	Dear Agent No.XI

**Author's Note:**

> “I hate that I accidentally caught feelings for you, but I can't help it.”

躲過最後的紅外線感應器，羅伊斯脫力的將背靠上牆，有些後怕的喘著粗氣。剛剛被刀尖擦過的地方因為開始褪去的腎上腺素而逐漸清晰的刺激著大腦，額角冒出冷汗。

胡梅爾斯聽見對講機後順著電流傳來沙沙的呼氣聲，暫且確認了羅伊斯的安全。

羅伊斯閉上眼平緩呼吸，手指敲著耳麥試圖向後勤人員確認撤退路線。  
  
過去也不是沒遇過比這次還危險的任務，就算有了事前勘察還是會遇到突發狀況，或是險些被藏在暗處的機關要了小命。  
  
年少輕狂時受過大大小小的傷讓身體已經不能游刃有餘甚至是無所顧忌地橫衝直撞。當時仗著身後還有許多喜歡的、崇拜的，義無反顧伸長手臂架起堅固的牆守護著黃黑鄉土的前輩們。蹭的一身髒兮兮地回到基地，大家也只會好氣又好笑的看著他笑嘻嘻的臉，一邊心疼的揉亂他每天早上都要整理上好幾個小時的寶貝頭髮。  
  
接著，他看著前輩們一個一個慢慢地走遠，越過巔峰後的漫步下山。  
  
也許下一個，就是他了。  
  
緩過勁後，他戴上手套，朝著房間中央的保險櫃走去。羅伊斯半跪在地上，從手提箱中拿出特殊儀器固定在保險櫃的電子鎖上，安靜的空間迴盪著儀器發出的滴滴聲。  
  
彷彿過了一世紀那麼久之後終於聽到清脆的一聲喀擦，保險櫃開了。羅伊斯小心翼翼地取出裡面的物品，再整齊擺放進手提箱中。過程中不小心蹭到了什麼，一個黃色信封就這麼從他黑色工裝襯衫的口袋滑落。羅伊斯拆下保險櫃上的儀器並關上，最後扣緊手提箱並站起身，這才看見地上的信封。  
  
那是多特蒙德特有的溫情，自過往以來，為前線特工寫寄語就一直是這個黃黑大家庭的傳統。希望人在絕境無援的時候，還能有所慰藉。  
  
自從在基地當上隊長後，羅伊斯發覺自己根本不需要這些東西。家鄉、年輕可愛的後輩、一起走過十幾年的夥伴，比起書信上的文字，這些更能抓住他、支撐他，讓在外風雨飄搖的日子有個盼頭。他傾盡全力擁抱暖黃色的故土，也感受著它如潮水般熱烈的回應。他擁有的一切一直是他的堅定信念的源泉，而他也足夠自信。  
  
但這次他卻怔怔的望著那封信，他遲疑了。  


  
「所以說，我是絕對不會再給他機會從我身上找樂子的！」布蘭特對著電話另一端有些氣憤的說道，手叉著腰翻了個大大的白眼。  
  
「嘿！這可跟你以前說的不一樣。你的男神……怎麼感覺一瞬間從下凡的天使變成隔壁幼稚園的熊孩子。」  
  
「我很難過好嗎！？幻想破滅的感覺……嘖嘖。」布蘭特故作心痛的哀號著，電話另一端的人似乎被他逗笑了，笑聲從話筒中傳了出來。  
  
「其實你也沒這麼反感嘛，瞬間跟男神拉進距離耶。說不定你們感情還能昇華一……」  
  
布蘭特沒等對方說完話就無情的摁下掛斷鍵，聽著電話裡傳來的嘟嘟聲嘆了一口氣。他熄掉螢幕後將手機放在一旁，而手機殼上的膠帶殘膠沾黏在了手上，令他頭疼了起來，彷彿只要閉上眼就能看到羅伊斯那張惡作劇得逞後笑嘻嘻的臉。  
  
明明自己才是年紀比較小的那個，為什麼有種在帶親戚家熊孩子的感覺！？  
  
這事得從幾天前的體能訓練活動說起。  
  
上頭將布蘭特的更衣室位置安排在羅伊斯的旁邊，起初布蘭特還覺得特別開心，逢人就炫耀。結果事實上，在前輩胡梅爾斯意味深長的眼神中，布蘭特發覺這大概率是不幸的開端，他那玩fortnite鍛鍊出來的危機嗅覺向來不會出錯。  
  
於是事情就是這麼的發生了。  
  
「Jadon，你有看到我的手機嗎？」布蘭特頂著剛沖完澡還滴著水的頭髮向桑喬詢問。  
  
「幾分鐘前好像有看到隊長拿著……噢。」桑喬恍然大悟「又是隊長的惡作劇？」  
  
「我不過是去沖澡的時候隨手扔在長椅上！啊！」布蘭特懊惱地跑開，將更衣室裡裡外外每個角落全都再找了一遍，終於在門板上找到被纏著厚厚膠帶固定住的手機。  
  
布蘭特黑著臉，費了好大的勁才把手機拆下來。  
  
不過老實說，布蘭特想，雖然羅伊斯偶爾愛捉弄人，心底還是特別寵愛後輩們的。在重要時刻也會收起性子變得成熟穩重，尤其對後輩們的事特別上心。  
  
而且，布蘭特覺得他還可以恃寵而驕。  
  
通常在他完成任務回來的時候，羅伊斯總會用一種「我的孩子長大了」的感動眼神，三步併作兩步的衝上前去將他抱個滿懷，順帶揉揉他的金髮，喋喋不休的誇個不停。  
  
這時候，先前再怎麼被捉弄布蘭特都不在意了，人可是在隊長懷裡樂著呢。接收到其他小年輕們對他發來羨慕忌妒恨的視線時，布蘭特暗自竊喜，回敬了一個炫耀的眼神。

  
「聽說你又欺負Julian了？」皮什切克率先開口。羅伊斯將頭從辦公桌上抬起，朝他得意的歪起嘴角笑了笑：「你怎麼也知道這件事啊？」  
  
皮什切克見狀只是無奈的搖了搖頭，順帶揉了把對方的頭髮，成功獲得了對方一聲怪叫。  
  
「明明他人還挺乖的，別總想要捉弄人家。」  
  
「哪有啊！你都沒看那小子藏在背後的毒舌利嘴！專數落我找樂子，壞透了！」  
  
「Marco你這是莫須有的指控！我只是說了你一句遊戲打很菜而已！這明明是事實！」布蘭特從座位上探出頭來，大聲地反駁。只見羅伊斯漫不經心的掏了掏耳朵，裝作沒有聽見他說的話一樣。  
  
「大人在講話，小朋友不要亂插嘴。」羅伊斯有些欠揍的回著布蘭特的話，堪稱挑釁的對他眨眨眼。  
  
布蘭特覺得自己絕對是快氣瘋了才會覺得自己心臟跳好快。  
  
  
  
在幾個月後給基地新來的挪威人舉辦歡迎會時，布蘭特感覺自己對於羅伊斯的喜歡似乎已經超出憧憬的範圍。尤其是對方被後輩們輪番灌酒，不勝酒力的像是被抽掉全身的骨頭歪倒在布蘭特身上。他在布蘭特頸側呼出熱氣彷彿在心上撓啊撓。微睜著迷茫的雙眼，金色的睫毛輕輕扇動著，嘴裡用著軟軟的聲音哼哼唧唧不知道在說些什麼。  
  
要是能跟自己的心上人過著這樣一個曖昧的夜晚好像不錯，如果忽略旁邊吵雜的音樂和人群的歡呼聲，亦或是空氣裡彌漫著多種氣味混合過後難以言諭的味道。做人還是不要太挑剔對吧，他想。  
  
旖旎的氛圍不過多久就消失殆盡。羅伊斯突然恢復力氣似的，笑嘻嘻地在布蘭特身上搗亂，戳著布蘭特的腰激的他在沙發上左扭右扭，布蘭特最後只能無奈的捉住羅伊斯作亂的雙手。不過醉鬼的力氣可說是大的驚人，不一會羅伊斯就掙脫開來。  
  
所幸最後皮什切克前來救援，一把撈走還想拿著香檳往布蘭特身上倒下去的羅伊斯。  
  
  
  
『親愛的十一號特工……』

回到暫時歇腳的旅館後，羅伊斯先是去洗了熱水澡。熱氣將他白皙的皮膚蒸的紅通通的。他洗完澡後隨意的擦了擦頭髮，披上件浴袍就將自己整個人撲上柔軟的大床。呆愣著盯著天花板片刻，他從自己先前換下的衣物中拿出黃色信封，接著，有些不安地打開來。

『聽說你從不打開來看的，所以也許這封信會被扔在任務目的地或途中之類的吧。也可能在任務中被燒毀、水泡爛之類的。但我不管了，對吧，管他的呢。隊長，我是說，Marco，我其實已經喜歡你好一段時間了。先別急著說你也喜歡我！我們需要好好釐清我們對彼此的喜歡並不是同一種喜歡。我對你的喜歡……』

透過床頭櫃上的小檯燈，暖色系的燈光照在紙面上。羅伊斯有些震驚的繼續讀著接下來的文字。他感覺自己有一部份認知被重新建構了，腦內思緒亂成一團。什麼時候？為什麼？心中有太多太多的疑問想說出口了。

羅伊斯透過手機確認好明天的任務以後，五味雜陳的將自己埋進厚重的棉被和柔軟的枕頭之中。也許睡一覺後會發現根本沒有這封信，也許。

然而早晨被鬧鐘吵醒後，羅伊斯頂著一頭亂成雞窩的頭，一眼就看見昨天被他擱在床頭上扎眼的黃色信封。於是，他帶著與昨晚相同的震驚，起床洗漱、吃完早餐，甚至是執行任務。

「你有在聽嗎？」胡梅爾斯的聲音從耳麥裡傳來。羅伊斯心虛的抹了把臉，微弱的「啊」了一聲。

「唉，我再說一遍啊，別恍神了。天曉得今天的任務會不會像昨天那樣突發意外頻出。」

羅伊斯拍了拍自己的臉頰試圖讓自己集中精神。

因為小朋友的不成熟就心煩意亂這可不行。於是他決定將這件事拋在腦後，繼續專注在今天要執行的任務上。

不過十幾分鐘後，羅伊斯覺得他好像忘記胡梅爾斯烏鴉嘴的靈驗程度。不知道哪裡開始的爆炸打亂了原先的撤退計畫。羅伊斯感受到熱浪的巨大衝擊將他整個人掀翻在地，手裡緊緊抓著公事包沒有鬆手。耳麥可能是被撞壞了，耳裡還殘留著斷訊前胡梅爾斯的驚呼。

感受著額角滑下鮮紅色的液體，鐵鏽味隨著空氣中瀰漫的濃煙刺激著他的鼻腔。剛剛似乎撞到頭了，羅伊斯迷迷糊糊地想。視線逐漸開始慢動作的模糊晃動，思緒彷彿被抽離身體。

「不會是要栽在這裡了吧……。」閉上眼前，羅伊斯不自覺得喃喃出口。

「到底是誰比賽前還信誓旦旦的說絕對會贏Marco的？」羅伊斯翹起嘴角對著坐在對面的布蘭特說。布蘭特不可思議地盯著紀錄紙，視線上移，在看到對方得意的表情時笑了出來。

「是我讓了你好嗎？」布蘭特聳了聳肩。

「唉小朋友不要輸不起呀。」羅伊斯笑得更開心了，拿著手上的鉛筆戳了戳對方的手臂。「輸了是要有懲罰的，真心話還是大冒險？」

「還有得選嗎？你肯定是希望我選大冒險然後去大鬧基地吧？」布蘭特反問道。

「沒有耶，我這次比較想要你選真心話。」羅伊斯擺出無辜的表情，手上揮著鉛筆似乎是在分析的繼續說道「你知道的，人要多關心一下自己家小朋友的八卦，例如哈蘭德、雷納還有阿坎吉，據說最近阿坎吉比較占上風。」

得到意料之外的回答，布蘭特緊張的嚥下了口水。

「那就選真心話，我喜歡Marco。」布蘭特覺得自己費了好搭力氣才能故作輕鬆地說出這句話。結果羅伊斯只是假裝被他說出的話震驚到了，不過幾秒就開始誇張地笑了起來。

「你搞錯問題了吧，你喜歡我這不叫“喜歡”，不過我也喜歡你啊小朋友。」羅伊斯感覺自己都笑出了眼淚，抬手抹了一下繼續笑得上氣不接下氣。沒注意到一旁漲紅了臉想反駁的布蘭特。

印象中這段記憶應該到這裡就該停了，但不知道為什麼，羅伊斯感覺四周突然安靜了下來。接著他抬起頭狐疑的看著對面的布蘭特，只見他的臉逐漸模糊了起來，四周也開始由輕微的晃動逐漸加大力度。

「Jule？」

「我們需要好好釐清我們對彼此的喜歡並不是同一種喜歡。我對你的喜歡，就是那種喜歡。喜歡到哪裡都想跟你一起去，喜歡到看見什麼事都想跟你分享，喜歡……」羅伊斯聽布蘭特用著一種陌生的聲音說話，但突如其來的頭疼讓他根本沒辦法好好聽清楚眼前的人到底說了些什麼，他蹲下身子試圖抓緊桌椅來保持平衡，耳邊響起無數人拔高的尖叫聲。

「但我想放棄了。」糢糢糊糊間羅伊斯抓住了這句話。他猛然抬起頭，看見布蘭特傷心欲絕的盯著他瞧。他難過的就像是被拋棄的大型犬。羅伊斯想伸出手碰碰他的臉頰，像以往布蘭特任務失敗了時那樣，然後揉揉他的金毛，再拍拍他的背給他加油打氣。

但這次他伸出手，什麼也沒碰到。對方好像離他越來越遠，繼續帶著那張悲傷的表情。他試圖呼喚對方，但就是怎麼樣也發不出聲音。心底開始油然而生一種恐懼，朝著他四肢百駭襲來。

「Julian……別哭……。」

震耳欲聾的嗡鳴聲打斷了他的思緒。

猛然睜開眼，羅伊斯艱難的用手臂撐起身子，好在四肢除了擦傷以外沒什麼大礙。他還有些恍惚地想著剛才的夢境，直到又有一處巨大的爆炸聲將他拉回現實。他掙扎著站起來，摸索著四周的斷壁殘垣，試圖找到離開的方向。

他摘下已經毫無作用的耳麥，隨手扔在一旁的瓦礫堆裡。

他必須回去，他還有太多問題想問他的小朋友了。

羅伊斯憑藉堅強的意志力，拖著疲憊的身軀回到多特蒙德基地。前腳甫一踏進基地裡，小年輕們便一擁而上地圍著他，無非是聽到了任務出狀況的事情。羅伊斯扯了張笑臉把嘰嘰喳喳關心個不停的小朋友們哄安心了，大家才依依不捨地回到工作崗位上。

胡梅爾斯看見羅伊斯安然無恙地回到基地裡時，感動的不停感謝上帝。把對方送去醫務室處理一些沒什麼大礙的傷口後，和他閒聊了一會基地的近況。不過很顯然的，羅伊斯似乎有些心不在焉，當他四次抬頭茫然的「啊」一聲來回答胡梅爾斯的問題，胡梅爾斯停下了話題。

「你在想什麼？」胡梅爾斯問道。

「額……沒什麼，大概。是說Julian呢？」

「喔，你不知道。」羅伊斯看著胡梅爾斯神色古怪的撇開視線。聽完對方沒頭沒尾的這麼一句話，緊張的問道。

「不知道什麼？」

「Julian他，他任務出事了。」

「什麼？」羅伊斯感覺自己沒有聽清楚胡梅爾斯說的話，他用發顫的聲音接著問：「你說他怎麼了？」

「就是，Julian那邊任務出了點狀況。好在及時將他救了回來，只不過人還沒醒來……」

羅伊斯不等胡梅爾斯說完，抓起上衣就起身往布蘭特的病房跑去。

皮什切克拎著去餐廳打包回來的食物走進病房，看見羅伊斯正彎著身子趴在病床上的一角休息。他隨手將裝食物的紙袋放在一旁的桌子上，也許是剛剛的動靜吵醒了羅伊斯，皮什切克看著他慢悠悠地支起身子，揉了揉眼睛後伸懶腰。

「怎麼不去休息？你也幾天沒好好休息了吧。」皮什切克在紙袋裡翻找的什麼，羅伊斯仰頭擺出略顯疲憊的笑臉向他伸出手說道「我要咖啡。」

「這幾天你喝太多了，沒買。」皮什切克從紙袋拿出能量飲料遞給羅伊斯，對方接過以後朝他擺了個鬼臉。皮什切克朝他額頭彈了彈手指，無奈地說：「怎麼明明都過了三十歲還是跟小孩一樣長不大。」

「才沒有。」羅伊斯故作生氣地回嘴。他鼓起臉頰瞪著皮什切克，後者不置可否地聳了聳肩。兩人對看了一會，想起什麼似的，不約而同地笑了出來。

「接下來就是這群年輕人們的天下了，就像我們當初一樣。」羅伊斯將手撐在臉頰上有些感嘆地說著。拉開鋁罐拉環，對著皮什切克做了類似舉杯的動作。羅伊斯啜了一口後又接著說「總會覺得他們還只是孩子，就是會放不下心來。」

「你也別總把他們當小孩子了，明明已經都是獨當一面很出色的人了。」羅伊斯感覺皮什切克話中有話，狐疑地盯著他瞧。然而後者並沒有和他對上眼，只是慢悠悠地從紙袋拿出罐裝咖啡。

「你不是說沒買！？」

布蘭特醒來的時候病房靜悄悄的，只有電子儀器滴滴的聲音迴盪其中，隱隱約約還能聽見病房外面的動靜。他試著坐起身子，而此時羅伊斯也正好推門走了進來。

「額，Marco？」布蘭特率先開口，還有些心疼的盯著羅伊斯的黑眼圈瞧。

「你醒啦？我去叫醫生來。你先別急著亂動好好躺著。」羅伊斯打了個機靈後急忙走到病床前俯下身子替布蘭特蓋好棉被，然而對方卻捉住了他的手腕。

「你可以先聽我說幾句話嗎？一下子就好……。」布蘭特用哀求的口吻說道。在對方不解的眼神中緩緩的開了口。

「該怎麼說呢…就是…那個，我喜歡你，超級喜歡的那種。」被羅伊斯瞧的有點心虛，布蘭特低下頭絞緊手指，等待身旁的動靜。

「什麼嘛……。」羅伊斯將臉埋進手掌裡，試圖掩蓋他漲紅的臉頰和耳尖「明明說要放棄了怎麼突然又告白啊！」他用著幾分撒嬌意味的聲音抱怨道。

「？」布蘭特抬起頭，臉上閃過片刻茫然。

「你看了那封信？」布蘭特驚訝的問道，在聽見羅伊斯小聲的嗯了一聲以後眼神直勾勾地盯著他瞧，急切的接著問「那你呢，Marco？你也喜歡我嗎？」

聽完布蘭特的問題後羅伊斯愣住了。他想起來自己就是要回來和對方談這件事的。

喜歡？怎麼樣算喜歡。他必須得承認對方的確是很特別的存在，在布蘭特身邊總是能被激發孩子氣的那一面。而當站在生死的關隘上，羅伊斯害怕失去眼前的人。

得知布蘭特出事的那一瞬間，羅伊斯沁出一身冷汗，只覺得當時那場光怪陸離的夢又撲面襲來，恐懼、焦躁、不安，像是發瘋似的不停槌打著自己。與此同時，巨大的空虛壟罩在周身，壓得他無法喘過氣來。

就好像，他沒有辦法接受他往後人生裡，再也無法見到這個人。

這一刻，羅伊斯明白，他就是無藥可救的喜歡上了布蘭特。喜歡上這個笑起來很可愛的小朋友，喜歡上這個總是同他耍嘴皮子的壞小孩，喜歡……。

當初看完布蘭特寫給他的那封信，想起他曾是那麼卑微又不抱著希望的捧著心小心翼翼地走近自己，鼓起勇氣說出喜歡自己卻又被會錯意。

愛情總是要雙向奔赴才有意義。對方追逐著他背影奔跑，那現在，自己該停下步伐，轉身向後，朝著對方張開手臂。

是啊，年齡不該是問題，布蘭特都不在意了自己還在意些什麼呢？

應該說，那他還猶豫什麼呢？

布蘭特問完話以後，有些侷促不安的抓了抓頭髮。沉默的時間久到他打算放棄這個話題，想扯些別的無關緊要的事來緩解尷尬的氣氛。就在此時他也聽見羅伊斯小小聲的說了句「喜歡」。

布蘭特突然笑了起來，直到羅伊斯有些羞惱的問著「有什麼好笑的！？」的時候，攬過他肩膀朝他的嘴唇吻了下去。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文，就是我閒著沒事打了幾條大綱就一股腦地寫了出來  
> 第一次寫完一篇文，真的很開心但同時也很空虛
> 
> 謝謝小縭姐姐都願意看我寫的文還給我加油打氣，雖然我都在Line上一直吵吵鬧鬧但還是很願意耐心聽我說話TT
> 
> 這篇文的BGM應該是Lauv的"Mean it"
> 
> 另外感謝孟&姚，有他們認真催更還有截圖為證避免我棄坑才是我寫完的最大動力(並不是)  
> 雖然一直抱怨我只會寫清水文，半夜還突然嗨起來試圖讓我長大
> 
> 這篇文後面還有個番外，送給孟&姚以證明我其實是會開車的  
> 不過到底是我車先開出來呢，還是我先把1911的圖畫完
> 
> 讓我們拭目以待

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文，就是我閒著沒事打了幾條大綱就一股腦地寫了出來  
> 第一次寫完一篇文，真的很開心但同時也很空虛
> 
> 謝謝小縭姐姐都願意看我寫的文還給我加油打氣，雖然我都在Line上一直吵吵鬧鬧但還是很願意耐心聽我說話TT
> 
> 這篇文的BGM應該是Lauv的"Mean it"
> 
> 另外感謝孟&姚，有他們認真催更還有截圖為證避免我棄坑才是我寫完的最大動力(並不是)  
> 雖然一直抱怨我只會寫清水文，半夜還突然嗨起來試圖讓我長大
> 
> 這篇文後面還有個番外，送給孟&姚以證明我其實是會開車的  
> 不過到底是我車先開出來呢，還是我先把1911的圖畫完
> 
> 讓我們拭目以待


End file.
